Insatiable
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Quando Naruto menos esperava, Kiba resolve ter uma "conversa" com ele, tudo pode acontecer nessa conversa.


**Bem pessoal, essa fic é a continuação da Surprises and Twists, se não entenderem o começo leiam o final daquela que iram entender.**

Naruto acordou um pouco atordoado, não lembrava o que estava fazendo naquela parte da floresta, ficou olhando ao redor pra ver se lembrava de algo e acabou por lembrar da conversa que teve com a Sakura, se sentiu um pouco mau pelo que havia falado pra ela, mas achou melhor ir pro acampamento, poderiam estar preocupados com ele, afinal não sabia quanto tempo estava fora, se levantou e foi andando, não demorou muito já havia chegado, pelo visto estava bem perto. Chegando lá, viu que todos já estavam a sua espera.

-Nossa Naruto, onde você estava, já estávamos ficando preocupados com você.

-Desculpa Yamato Taichou, eu só estava dando uma volta pela floresta.

-Tudo bem então, mas cadê a Sakura? Ela não estava com você?

-Bem, ela estava, mas nos dois discutimos e ela resolver dar uma volta sozinha.

-Acho melhor nos irmos procurar por ela então.

-Não precisa Yamato Taichou, já estou aqui.

-Que bom que você chegou Sakura, bem vamos todos comer então, eu e o Kiba estávamos esperando vocês dois pra começarmos.

-Hai.

Após um tempo todos já havia se alimentado e estavam prontos para dormir, menos o Naruto, que havia ficado responsável pela primeira vigia da noite (N/A: Onde será que eu já vi isso? Lembrei '^.^).

A noite estava calma, tudo estava quieto, até que o loirinho ouve um barulho vindo do acampamento, se vira para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo e se depara com Kiba vindo em sua direção.

-Yo Kiba-kun, já esta na hora da troca do turno?

-Não Naruto, é que eu estava sem sono e resolvi vir te fazer companhia, tudo bem pra você?

-Claro.

Sem dizer mais nada os dois ficam em silencio por um tempo, Naruto observava tudo que acontecia ao redor para não ser pego desprevenido novamente e Kiba não tirava os olhos do loiro, mas aquele silencio já estava deixando Kiba louco, precisa falar alguma coisa.

-E ai Naruto, como anda a vida?

-Tudo bem, tudo normal na verdade.

-Anda saindo com alguma gatinha?

-Na verdade não.

-A vai Naruto, fala a verdade, ta saindo com quem?

-É verdade Kiba, não ando saindo com nenhuma menina.

-Algum menino então?

-Que? De onde tirou essa idéia Kiba, hehe.

Naruto coçava a cabeça, era sua impressão ou Kiba tava dando em cima dele?

-Olha Naruto, vou ser bem sincero com você. Eu ouvi você conversando com a Sakura hoje na floresta, e bem eu sei da sua opção sexual, e não tenho nada contra isso, muito pelo contrario.

-Como assim Kiba, não estou estendendo?

-Vou ser bem direto Naruto, eu estou afim de você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o loirinho foi pego de surpresa, não esperava ouvir uma coisa dessa vinda do Kiba, ate porque achava que ele gostava da Hinata, ficou meio sem graça com o que tinha ouvido, mas também não pode deixar de pensar, outro garoto que ele se achava atraído estava querendo ficar com ele, se bem que, se for pensar por esse lado todos que ele foi afim um dia estavam querendo ficar com ele, tinha alguma coisa errada com isso, e ele iria descobrir, mas claro, primeiro iria aproveitar ao máximo, se preocuparia em descobrir outro dia.

Kiba já não agüentava mais e de repente pega o loirinho e o empurra em direção a uma arvore, Naruto geme de dor com a pancada em suas costas.

-Kiba, para com isso. O que está querendo?

-Calma Naru, eu só quero você, e quero agora.

O moreno ataca o pescoço do loiro dando mordidas e chupadas, passa a Mao freneticamente pelo corpo de Naruto, que por sua vez começa a gemer de tanto tesão.

Kiba abandona o pescoço de Naruto e o beija como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, a boca do loirinho já estava toda vermelha de tanto que ele mordia seus lábios, era um beijo cheio de luxuria, volúpia e desejo.

Naruto já havia ate esquecido de onde estava, tamanho era o tesão que tinha pelo moreno, aquele moreno era quente, tinha uma pegada incrível, ninguém nunca havia pego Naruto daquele jeito, ele parecia querer comer o loiro somente com as mãos, tamanha era a vontade que estava de possuir o loirinho.

Sem enrolar muito, Kiba tira a jaqueta junto com a camisa do loiro, aproveita e já tira a sua também, ataca de uma só vez os mamilos dele dando mordidas, chupadas, lambidas e apertões com as mãos.

-Aaahh... Kiba-kun Onegai...

O moreno não precisou ouvir mais nada, com apenas um movimento, Naruto já estava sem sua calça e sua boxe, no momento seguinte Kiba também já estava totalmente nu e com seu membro ereto e pulsante prontinho para meter de uma só vez no loirinho.

Kiba pegou o loiro com brutalidade, o virou contra a arvore, e sem nem prepará-lo já meteu seu membro rijo no loirinho sem dó nem piedade.

Naruto gemeu de dor com a penetração, não esperava ser penetrado daquele jeito, mas conforme o moreno ia estocando firme e fortemente o loiro, ele ia sentindo ir embora a dor e só restar o prazer.

O moreno parecia um animal no sexo, ele não queria saber de ir devagar, queria que fosse cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, e com isso ele enlouquecia o Naruto, que a esta altura já estava gemendo tão alto que talvez ate em Suna devia dar pra ouvir, e olha que eles já estavam perto de Konoha.

-Aaahh... Kiba-kun eu to... Quase... Aaahh...

-Isso Naru, goza pra mim vai.

Kiba aumentou mais ainda o ritmo, ele também já estava quase gozando, mas assim que foi gozar sentiu seu membro ser apertado pelo interior de Naruto, o loirinho havia acabado de gozar, e com essa pressão se desmanchou completamente dentro dele.

-Aaahh... Naru...

-Aaahh... Kiba...

Quando Naruto achou que tinha acabado, Kiba o surpreendeu, se retirou de dentro dele, o jogou no chão e já saiu o penetrando novamente, apesar de ter acabado de gozar seu membro já estava ereto.

-Nossa Kiba, já ta pronto pra outra?

-Você ainda não viu nada Naru, eu sou insaciável.

-To vendo.

O ritmo era frenético, o moreno não parecia se cansar por nada, a única coisa que ele queria era estocar o loiro sem parar, estocava cada vez mais rápido, levando o loiro a gozar pela segunda vez.

Saiu de cima dele e o colocou em seu colo, queria ver como ele era no comando, e não se arrependeu, Naruto cavalgava que nem um louco sobre seu membro, rebolava sem parar.

-Aaahh Kiba... Eu vou gozar de novo... Aaahh...

-Então não para Naru, eu também vou.

Naruto obedeceu Kiba, e logo em seguida gozou pela terceira vez naquela noite, enquanto Kiba gozava pela segunda vez.

-Ar... Ar... Ar... Kiba, eu não agüento mais nada.

-Mas já ta cansado Naru, por mim agente vai mais vezes.

-Eu não agüento Kiba, não sou de ferro.

-Ta bom então Naru, mas em uma próxima vez você não me escapa.

-Hai. Agora eu acho melhor você ir dormir, daqui a pouco é o turno da Sakura-chan, e ela pode desconfiar se te ver aqui.

-Hai Naru. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Já com Kiba em sua barraca e Naruto com suas roupas no corpo, ele começa a pensar.

*Nossa, o Kiba é insaciável mesmo, mas como será que o Neji é na cama? Acho que vou ter que descobrir. Hehe.*

Com esse pensamento, avistou Sakura, desejou boa noite a ela e foi descansar, para quem sabe assim que chegar em Konoha pegar um tal Hyuuga.


End file.
